In the field of medical practice, tests are often conducted to determine the concentration of a specific component in an analyte (e.g., a serum sample) taken from a subject. In recent years, devices for automatically calculating the concentration of a specific component in a serum sample have been used widely in these tests, thus leading to a reduction in the time and labor required for testing. However, even in the case of using such a device, to ensure reliable quantification of a target substance in an analyte, reagents to be used should be confirmed for their performance, lots, features and so on in various tests.
In conventional techniques for quantification of a target substance in an analyte, negative and positive control experiments, measured value compensation and the like are conducted separately, followed by comparison with the measured value obtained from the target substance to thereby determine an accurate value. For this reason, there were some cases where rapid quantification was difficult to perform on a target substance or where the resulting accuracy was low. Moreover, to maintain the accuracy of measurement, a calibration curve was prepared in some cases before measurement of components in an analyte, which made it difficult to increase working efficiency because considerable time was required for quantification of a target component. Furthermore, when attempting to quantify multiple target bio-related substances, considerable time and effort were often required.